


Rebel Heart

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Who is who in their relationship?





	Rebel Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober challenge 2019 Prompt: rebel

“Don’t look at it as being a fugitive, Steve,” Natasha said to him as she drank the last of her coffee. “Look at it as being a rebel instead.” 

He smiled at her. Only someone who knew them very well would have recognized the blond woman and her bearded companion. “Like Princess Leia and Han Solo?” he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but you get to be the princess. You’re too serious to be the rogue smuggler.” 

He laughed and finished his coffee. 

They stood and walked down the street together. After several minutes, he asked her, “Are you sure I can’t be Han Solo?” 

She smacked his bottom playfully and answered, “I’m sure, Princess.” 

He kissed her cheek and whispered, “I love you, Han.” 

She winked at him. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
